Skater boy
by immature-girl
Summary: Un song fic del tema Skater boy de Avril Lavigne. Sería al principio NaruxSaku pero termina como NaruxHina :D


**Skater boy**

Hola! ^_^ Les traigo un song-fic del tema "Skater boy" de Avril Lavigne. En un principio iba a hacerlo Ino-Sasu-Saku pero al final me decicí por Saku-Naru-Hina. Ah,y para dejarlo en claro no tengo nada en contra de Sakura,sólo que esta vez decidí dejarla como "mala" XDU

Espero que les guste : D

**(Traducción de la letra)** – No va a quedar exactamente igual pero se aproxima bastante.

_Pensamientos_

**Canción**

********************************

**He was a boy, she was a girl. Can i make it anymore obvious? ****(El era un chico,ella una chica. ¿Puedo hacerlo más obio?)**

**He was a punk,she did ballet. What more can i say? ****(El era punk,ella hacía ballet. ¿Qué más puedo decir?)**

-Hola,soy Naruto!-Se presentó el chico con una sonrisa. Era alto,rubio y de ojos azules. Su ropa parecía vieja y estaba algo desgastada y cargaba una patineta debajo del brazo.

-Sakura-Dijo la chica indiferente,por encima de sus lentes. Pertenecía a la alta sociedad. Tenía el cabello largo,de color rosa y ojos jade. Estaba en su auto,acompañada de sus amigas.

**He wanted her,she never tell,secretly she wanted him as well (El sentía algo por ella,quien lo ignoraba,pero en el fondo también sentía algo por el)**

**But all of her friends stuck up there nose,they have a problem with his baggy clothes (Pero todas sus amigas se entrometían,al parecer tenían un problema con su forma de vestir)**

-¿Qué tipo de persona sale con ESO a la calle?-Se burló una de sus compañeras.

Todas comenzaron a reir,incluída Sakura,aunque no le hacía mucha gracia.

_En realidad… se ve bastante atractivo. Que pena que no sea de nuestra clase (clase en el sentido de millonario y todo eso. Solo aclaro n.n)_

**He was a skater boy,she say see ya later boy,he wasn't good enough for her (El era un skater,ella le dijo "nos vemos luego". No era lo suficientemente bueno para ella)**

**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space,she needed to come back to Earth (Ella tenía una cara bonita pero su cabeza se encontraba en el espacio,necesitaba volver a la Tierra)**

El rubio frunció un poco el entrecejo pero no iba a dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente-Oye,te gustaría… salir a algún lado o algo?-

La pelirosa lo miró unos segundos antes de reir sarcásticamente-No lo creo. Nos vemos-Se despidió poniendo el auto en marcha y agitando su mano mientras sus amigas se reían cruelmente.

_No se en que estaba pensando… es sólo otra de esas niñas de papá que no saben ver más allá del dinero._

**Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby,she's all alone (Cinco años después se encuentra en su casa alimentando a su hijo,sola)**

**She turns on tv,guess who she sees? ****Skater boy rocking up MTV (Prende la television,¿Adivina a quién ve? Al skater rockeando en MTV)**

**5 años después**

_Uh… estoy cansada de estar sola… esta no es la vida que esperaba._-Pensaba mientras cuidaba a su bebé. Lo metió en la cuna y prendió la televisión para distraerse un rato.

-No… no… no puede ser-Imposible. Era él,el chico al que rechazó hacía algunos años. ¿Ahora era famoso?

**She calls her friends,they already know and they've got all tickets to see the show (Llama a sus amigas,ya lo sabían y todas tenían entradas para ir a ver su show)**

**She tags along and stands in the crowd,looks up the man that she turned down (Va a verlo y se queda en medio de la multitud,buscando al hombre al que rechazó)**

-¿Oigan chicas se enteraron? En televisión está… -

-Si,si,lo sabemos (las llamó y ellas estaban reunidas utilizando el altavoz) tenemos entradas para ir verlo-

-Oh,genial-_Supongo que puedo ir a verlo… sólo para saber como le ha ido. Y tal vez ahora pueda darle una oportunidad._

**En el concierto**

-Antes de comenzar el concierto quiero presentarles a una persona muy importante para mí: ¡Hinata!-Anunció Naruto.

-Hola a todos-Hinata era una chica con los ojos color perla y el pelo azulado,largo-Esta canción está dedicada a alguien que seguramente se encuentra entre el público. Disfrutenla!-

**He was a skater boy,she say see ya later boy,he wasn't good enough for her (El era un skater,ella le dijo "nos vemos luego". No era lo suficientemente bueno para ella)**

**Now he's a superstar,slaming on his guitar. Does your pretty face sees what he's worth? ****(Ahora es famoso,triunfando con su guitarra. ****¿Tu bonita cara ve lo que vale?)**

**Sorry girl but you missed out,well tough luck that boys mine now (Lo siento pero perdiste tu oprtunidad,lo bueno es que ahora es mío)**

**We are more than just good friends,this is how the story ends (Somos más que amigos,así es como termina la historia)**

**Too bad that you couldn't see,see that man that boy could be (Que pena que no pudiste ver el hombre que podia llegar a ser)**

**There is more that meets the eye,i see the soul that is inside (Hay más de lo que está a simple vista,yo pude ver su interior)**

**He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl. Can i make it anymore obvious? ****(El es un chico,y yo una chica. ****¿Puedo hacerlo más obio?)**

**We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock each others world (Estamos enamorados. ¿No escuchaste? Como rockeamos el mundo del otro)**

**I'm with the skater boy, i said see ya later boy. ****I'll be back stage after the show (Estoy con el skater,le digo "nos vemos luego",estaré esperándote detrás de escena)**

**I'll be at a studio,singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know (Iré a un studio para grabar la canción que escribimos sobre aquella chica que conociste)**

Sakura se había quedado en shock. La canción trataba de cuando se conocieron. Pero… ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de aquella chica? Ella valía mucho más,por algo la invitó a salir hacía cinco años.

**Después del concierto**

-¡Estuviste fabuloso!-Lo felicitó cuando se acabó el concierto.

-Gracias Hinata-La besó emocionado-Tú también estuiviste magnífica.

-Ejem-

El rubio se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y se encontró con la pelirosa con cara seductora e inocente a la vez.

-Naruto me encantó tu concierto-

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó descortésmente con su novia detrás mirando la escena con precausión.

-Me di cuenta que hice mal al rechazarte ese día,me sentí muy mal. Y ahora te vi por televisión,lo ves,el destino quiere que estemos juntos- Se acercó a el y lo abrazó.

-No-La agarró de los brazos y la alejó-Para empezar haberte invitado a salir fue uno de los mayores errores que pude haber cometido y además ahora soy diferente. Esa es la razón por la que quieres estar conmigo,¿cierto? Ahora que soy famoso… - Sakura lo miró,e intentó negarlo,pero fue interrumpida por el rubio-De todas maneras ahora estoy con Hinata y ella me acepta por como soy. Ella es el tipo de chica que quiero para mí- Miró a Hinata y la tomó de la cintura.

-Te amo Naruto- El aludido sonrió y la besó,olvidándose completamente de la ojijade quien,al ser dejada de lado y comprender que no tenía oportunidad,se retiró.

_No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? Aunque… debo admitir que en el fondo tiene razón. Tal vez soy demasiado superficial. Supongo que merezco estar sola… tendré que aprender la lección e intentar cambiar o seguiré sola por mucho tiempo…_

*******************************

Por si no entendieron bien,la canción,aunque está narrada desde el principio,es como si hubiera sido cantada en el concierto por Hinata,mientras contaba toda la historia. Y por favor,ignoren las faltas de ortografía u_u gomen.

Ah,también viene con moraleja. Algo así como,no seas superficial,aceptá a la gente por lo que es y no por como se visten... algo así n_nu

La verdad que hacía tiempo que quería hacer un songfic con esta canción… es perfecta *-* y está muy buena. Les recomiendo que la escuchen ;D

Un abrazo para todos,nos vemos n.n


End file.
